Ai Shiteru
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot. La relación entre ambos se tambalea. "¿Por qué tuviste que olvidar lo que alguna vez nos unió?" La frustración de Seiji no conoce segundas oportunidades... ¿O tal vez sí? SeijixMidori.


**Autora: **Shiori Misaka

**Titulo: **"Ai Shiteru" (en japonés, significa 'Te Amo')

**Genero**: Romance / Oneshot

**Carácteres: **Midori Kasugano x Seiji Sawamura

**Advertencias: **Ninguna! xD _Oneshot_ normalito y bastante romanticon & cursi

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de Midori no Hibi (o Midori Days como prefieran...) no me pertenecen o-o es decir, ni Seiji ni Midori son mios xD los unicos que son invension mia son los hermanos Aoyama y Tomoka.

**Summary: **Midori esta muy apenada ya que Seiji ha terminado con ella. El chico de cabellos rubios quiere darse un tiempo... se encuentra frustrado de que la peliverde haya olvidado todo lo que vivieron alguna vez juntos. Realmente esos recuerdos... ¿son tan importante?

**------------------------------------------------- **

**. x:-: Ai Shiteru :-:x .**

_"…Cuando algo se rompe, nunca vuelve a ser igual…"_

Seiji aun permanecía dormido, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo, claro, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo pues el sauce amortiguaba las gotas grandes antes de caer. Una figura solemne se acercó al rubio, dándole un par de pataditas en el pie, abrió los ojos a la par, lentamente, reconociendo el rostro de la persona que menos esperaba ver.

- Debe gustarte demasiado este árbol – le susurró Midori.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

¿Cómo más se podría tratar a un ex novio?

La chica llevaba un abrigo amarillo con una capucha sobre su cabello verde. Un paraguas rosa estaba sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo a él también.

- Es cómodo - le sonrió Seiji. – Supongo que me siento a gusto. Puedo pensar con mas tranquilidad y me recuerda a... alguien. – Seiji prefirió callar.

- Ah...

Midori recordó que en ese árbol fue cuando ambos habían tenido su primera cita cuando estaban saliendo…Así que también se privó sus comentarios. Ella había estado caminando por allí tranquilamente en la plaza, con el paraguas y por mera coincidencia se encontró con él.

La chica bajó la mirada, algo deprimida. Luego le ofreció, en silencio, su mano. Seiji la tomó después de unos segundos de pausa y se levantó gracias al impulso que hizo. Juntos, bajo el paraguas, caminaron bajo la lluvia, en esa confusa mañana de día sábado. Fue una sensación muy extraña, el haber estado solos…Juntos en aquellos días lluviosos.

Como novios, tan poco tiempo estuvieron juntos, y hace tres semanas que habían terminado, en total, el invierno no acababa aún y en todo ese período el temporal no cesaba, y cada gota de lluvia que caía les recordaba lo que ambos vivieron hace un tiempo atrás. _"Corto fue el tiempo…recuerdos esos días como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer"_ pensó Midori, con una sonrisa, recordando los buenos momentos. De pronto sacudió su cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Dejó a Seiji en su casa, despidiéndose cortante y distante de él. La chica salió corriendo con el paraguas en su mano: la lluvia pegaba cada vez más fuerte…Seiji le miraba por su ventana en silencio.

El recuerdo embargaba su corazón y le llenaba de angustias que de la nada llegaban.

Unas gotas de lluvia chocaron contra la ventana, como si estuviesen intentando limpiar todo lo ocurrido, lo que había pasado. Una forma de limpiar todas las impurezas, todo lo malo y los sentimientos de pena que se consumaron hace tres semanas atrás.

Midori Kasugano miraba la ventana de su mansión una mañana de domingo (si, al día siguiente) algo resentida. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas, que le hacían recordar que un día como aquél fue cuando eso ocurrió. Intentando perder ese momento de su memoria, tomó un abrigo del perchero para salir de la casa:

- ¡Mamá...¡Voy a salir! – alcanzó a gritar.

- ¿Qué…? Pero con esta lluvia…

Pero al asomarse a la entrada de la casa, su hija ya no estaba. Dio un suspiro: todos los días lluviosos se ponía igual, pero se privó sus comentarios y siguió haciendo los quehaceres del hogar.

Se dirigía corriendo, con la capucha sobre su cabeza, sentía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, azotando su memoria. Midori bajó su cara con furia, y continuó corriendo con mucha fuerza, como si estuviese escapando de algo. Huyendo de sus recuerdos, del pasado…de lo que la lluvia hacia recordarle en esos momentos¿sería que él seguía rondando en sus pensamientos? No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero si tanto tiempo ella le estuvo anhelando, aquellos días en los que estaban juntos le hicieron tan felices…pero todo eso había terminado.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad a la que iba, hasta terminar en plena calle. La lluvia seguía chocando contra su capucha, su cabeza seguía baja…recordando cada uno de los momentos, cada una de las facciones del rostro de Seiji…cuando se encontró en aquella colina con Seiji, cuando le dijo por primera vez 'te quiero', palabras inesperadas que esperaron mucho tiempo para surgir. Sus caricias, sus inexpertos labios que entrenaron la boca del otro…cada una de las veces que su mano buscaba a la de Seiji y viceversa. Todo había partido un día igual de lluvioso, en una fecha no muy lejana. _"¿Cuándo acabará este temporal?"_ se preguntó Midori, subiendo la mirada mientras observaba con inocencia el cielo cubierto por nubes negras, que parecían mal decir la ciudad de Tokio.

Caminando unos pasos más al frente, consiguió ver a dos chicos salir de un negocio con unos paquetes. Era Seiji. Midori se detuvo de pronto al verle, su corazón pareció detenerse en esos momentos… un segundo de silencio apenas los ojos del chico se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Midori. Pareció como si su mirada se clavase en su corazón, con la misma intensidad con la que lo clavaron el día en el que lo vio por primera vez… en el salón de clases, aquel día en el que Seiji llegó a la escuela como un compañero nuevo más. Tantos recuerdos, tantas melancolías que le causaban su presencia.

El verlo ahí. Frente a ella. Midori no le podía expresar las palabras que querían salir de su garganta, pero eran desgarradas por cada uno de los segundos que pasaban, ambos viéndose cara a cara y sin decirse nada.

- ¡Seiji-kun! – llamó una voz desde la tienda en la que salía Seiji.

Midori sintió una daga que lenta y dolorosamente se clavaba en su frágil corazón. Evitando no ponerse a llorar, evitando sentir aquella sensación que le producía ver al chico que tanto deseaba…y que perdió sin razón. _"Vamos, Midori, no llores…no hay nada más patético que llorarle ante un hombre"_ pensaba la chica de cabellos verdes, quien intentaba tomar fuerzas, intentando no asesinar con la mirada a la coqueta chica rubia que había salido del negocio.

La chica no tardó en agarrarse del brazo de Seiji, mientras miraba curiosa a Midori. Ella intentaba contener todos los sentimientos de angustia y celos que le producía ver a esa niña. Su corazón consiguió tranquilizarse cuando salió del negocio un tercer muchacho, muy alto y de cabello castaño de corte militar. No conocía a ninguno de los dos…¿Quiénes podrían ser?

- Konnichiwa…Seiji-kun – saludó tímidamente Midori.

- Ah, konnichiwa – sonrió Seiji, también algo nervioso.

La muchacha rubia tosió a propósito, como llamando la atención.

- ¡Cierto! Midori, te presento a Tomoka y a Aoyama – dijo Seiji, amigablemente. – Chicos, les presento a Midori, una…amiga.

Tomoka le hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú eres Midori Kasugano? – saltó de pronto el chico, Aoyama. - ¿Tu ex?

Seiji y Midori se sobresaltaron, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse. Aunque quisiesen ver la reacción del otro, intentaron evitar que los presentes reconocieran el nerviosismo en el que se encontraban. A Tomoka le molestó un poco el comentario de Aoyama, se aferró aún más a Seiji, como no queriéndolo dejar.

- Chicos¿qué les parece si mejor entramos a esa cafetería? – preguntó Tomoka, cambiando el tema. – Estará mucho más caliente, aquí de seguro pescamos un resfriado…¿por qué no nos acompañas…Midori?

La voz de la rubia sonaba algo frívola cuando se dirigía a la chica, quien no tuvo otra que asentir.

Los cuatro chicos entraron a la cafetería que estaba junto al local del que los demás habían salido. Junto a Seiji se sentaron Tomoka y Midori, la primera, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible de él. Midori intentaba no sentirse tan mal como se sentía. Veía de reojo como el chico respondía a sus abrazos o le hacia caricias… caricias que anteriormente las tenía ella, y eran solo para ella. _"No pensé que algún día llegase a pasar esto… ni mucho menos tan pronto como yo creía"_ pensó Midori, aún con la mirada desorbitada, sus puños apretados…su mente consumida en los celos y su corazón destrozado en llanto. No podía mostrar signos de debilidad ante nadie, ni mucho menos ante él.

Los cuatro muchachos restaron en silencio, mientras cada uno pidió algo a la camarera. Hasta que de pronto, en medio de la espera por los pedidos, Aoyama rompió el silencio:

- Oye Sawamura, - dijo subiendo la mirada. - ¿Es verdad que esta chica fue tu novia?

El chico rubio se sonrojó. Tomoka enseguida le sujetó firmemente el brazo, esta vez apoyó su cabeza con algo de ímpetu en su hombro, sus garras queriéndolo solo para ella… intentando retener la mirada de odio hacia Midori, la cual ella no tardó en presentir. Seiji se volteó a ver a Midori, entendió que ella sentía lo mismo… la vergüenza de esa situación era indescriptible, solo sus miradas encontradas pudieron hablar más que sus propias palabras.

Tomoka y Aoyama fruncieron el ceño, observando la forma en la que se observaba la ex pareja. Después de esa pausa, del momento nuevamente en silencio. Seiji gruñó, se volteo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, apoyando su hombro en la mesa mientras que Tomoka se agarraba aún más del chico (si es que era posible estar más cerca de él).

- Si, lo fue. – dijo, intentando que nadie lo escuchase.

Las mejillas de Midori se tiñeron rosas. Aoyama quedó impresionado:

-¿¡Cómo es posible que un sujeto tan ligado como tú hubiese tenido a esta chica tan linda como novia!? – exclamó el chico, entre sorprendido y divertido.

- No lo sé…– murmuró Seiji.

Sus respuestas no quería alargarlas mucho. Cerraba los ojos, se dedicaba a jugar con la sal o simplemente miraba al vacío. Pero no quería posar su mirada sobre nadie, sobre ninguno de los cuatro muchachos que ahí se encontraban. Solo quería que le tragase la tierra, que esa conversación…que ese tema lo hubiese tocado en otra ocasión, no después de un encuentro casual con Midori. ¡Ni mucho menos con Midori junto a él! Era prácticamente como si estuviesen hablando de ella y no en su presencia, la chica se sonrojaba y permanecía en silencio, mientras le servían un gordo helado de chocolate.

Aoyama, quien entre ellos era el más relajado, después de que le sirvieron su banana split preguntó sin pudor alguno, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Seiji:

- ¿Y es que estás casado con mi hermana o qué?

Midori se sobresaltó y subió la mirada de forma repentina, pero intentando no parecer muy afectada o sorprendida.

- No, pero ella…- intentó decir el rubio.

- ¡Claro que si! – interrumpió Tomoka, abrazando a Seiji. – Estamos saliendo juntos. No hay lazo más fuerte que este y no hay nada, ni nadie en este mundo que pueda separarnos.

La chica sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma muy pícara y sensual, dirigiéndose especialmente hacia Midori. Seiji no pudo evitar mirarla, con ojos estupefactos, no podía creer lo que la chica estaba diciendo. Su rostro se encendía a medida que Tomoka se le acercaba cada vez más. ¿Quién se creía que era esa cría? Apenas tenía trece años, apenas la conocía…¡era hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos! Pero desde que la muchacha se enteró que había terminado con su novia se le pegó como una lapa. No podía aceptar que esa mocosa estuviese inventando mentiras… cosas que no eran ciertas, pero tal vez sería bueno restar un momento de silencio.

Solo para ver qué pasaba con Midori. Seiji le observaba…no parecía tranquila, pero su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. _"¿Qué estará pensando?"_ se decía Seiji, nunca había logrado sacarle nada a Midori a menos que él dijese algo antes…ella era así, y él nunca había logrado comprender cada aspecto de ella. A pesar de que ella no lo recordaba, él aún sentía de vez en cuando que Midori seguía en su brazo, y que nunca le dejaba solo a parte que iba…esos días supo que jamás sabría qué era lo que Midori estaría pensando.

- ¡Estás saliendo con Tomoka! – gritó Aoyama, sorprendido.

- Pueeees… - balbuceó Seiji.

No sabía donde esconderse.

- ¡Claro que si! – gritó Tomoka, interrumpiéndole otra vez.

Midori no decía nada…su corazón se encontraba desgarrado. Su alma necesitaba fuerzas, sus sentimientos eran totalmente ignorados por Seiji. Como no podía aún entenderlo… _"Te quiero…¡yo aún te quiero!"_ gritaba su mente, mientras le miraba. Los ojos de Midori buscaban los de Seiji, y él huía de todos, de toda clase de mirada que le producía esa sensación. El chico quería desaparecer y entrar en un profundo sueño, un sueño en el que no pudiese despertarse jamás y toda esa gente…por un breve momento desapareciese de su mente. La joven quería tan solo saber qué pensaba él, quería escuchar lo que el chico quería decir. Pero la rubia seguía hablando, interrumpiendo sus palabras, mientras él esperaba ver la reacción de su ex novia.

Hubo en un momento que Seiji decidió subir la mirada y ver unos momentos a Midori, quien por fin tuvo contacto con los oscuros ojos del muchacho. El encuentro de sus miradas fue como el encuentro de su alma. Sin decirse nada, sin palabras, pudieron saber lo molesta que era esa situación… saber lo que a cada uno le pasaba y le embargaba, lo que les ocurría en esos momentos. Los sentimientos de Midori estuvieron apunto de estallar…su boca se abrió lentamente mientras intentaba decir las palabras que tanto quería expresarle: _'Te amo, te amo...'_ Su corazón le suplicaba, pero su mente gritaba constantemente…"_Cuando algo se rompe, nunca vuelve a ser igual"_ le decían las palabras de su cabeza, que alguna vez consiguió escuchar. Las entendía claramente, por eso sentía miedo, miedo a recuperarle y a perderle de nuevo. Miedo a que sus torpezas le arruinasen la vida.

Sus ojos se fijaban en lo más profundo del corazón de la chica. Un lazo de unión, un sentimiento que, aunque no se decía ni se demostraba, aún les unía. Algo que en su corazón golpeaba pero ambos intentaban negar…intentaban olvidar. Bajo estos pensamientos, los ojos de Midori comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas…que tarde o temprano se dejarían caer con la fuerza de los sentimientos rotos, y que cuestan tanto decir.

Mientras este vínculo y este lenguaje totalmente en silencio y en el que ambos se guiaban por sus corazones, era efectuado, Tomoka seguía parloteando, dirigiéndose a nadie más que a su hermano, en un intento desesperado para convencerle de que lo que decía era cierto.

- Por favor amigo, - Aoyama se dirigía a Seiji. – Dime que lo que dice esta cría no es cierto.

- ¡Qué malo eres! – gritó la rubia, muy molesta. – No soy ninguna criaja¡deja de tratarme como un bebé!

De pronto, Seiji se soltó de golpe del brazo de la niña. Se levantó de la silla, bajando la mirada y ocultando con su melena sus ojos verdosos, intentando que sus amigos no viesen la realidad de la situación. Todo era un invento… un asqueroso y estúpido invento…

- No digas mentiras, Tomoka – le dijo Seiji, a regañadientes.

Midori se sobresaltó, muy sorprendida de la actitud del muchacho. Igual que los demás.

- Pero…¡Seiji-kun! – gritó Tomoka, que le miraba apenada.

- No la regañes. Es solo una niña… - comentó Aoyama, colocándole la mano sobre la cabeza a su hermana menor – y sabes que ellos no saben lo malo que es mentir.

Tomoka se sintió en verdad como una cría de cinco años por lo que había dicho sobre Seiji y ella, y pidió disculpas. Pero la mente de Seiji se encontraba en otra parte, en un estado de shock que aún no podía ni él mismo averiguar…_"¿El amor…es real?"_ se preguntaba a gritos en su cabeza, pero no podía responder esa pregunta. No podía mirar a Midori…en su interior había un mar de confusiones y de preguntas. La mirada de la chica seguía rondando todas las noches en las que se encontraba buscando el sueño…y la encontraba a ella.

De un brusco empujón que Seiji dio a Midori, salió corriendo del local…lejos de ese lugar maldito que le hacía recordar lo mal que se sentía. Midori terminó en el suelo de la cafetería, todos le siguieron con la mirada muy confundidos, hasta el punto en el que Seiji se perdió de vista. Aoyama ayudó a levantarse a la chica.

- Gracias – le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el muchacho le miraba con seriedad.

- Tomoka, - dijo, volteándose hacia su hermana. – Quédate aquí, no tardo.

- ¿¡Qué…¡Pero…!

Entonces fue cuando Tomoka comprendió que después de la escena que había hecho no tenía ni un derecho a rechistar. Mientras tanto, Aoyama tomó del brazo (un tanto brusco) a Midori y la llevó hasta el parque, donde se sentaron bajo un árbol. Las gotas de lluvia escasamente llegaban a sus cabezas, lo cual hacía que la conversación fuese algo fría, pero más cómoda.

-…Dime¿a ti todavía te gusta Seiji? – dijo Aoyama, rompiendo el silencio.

Midori quedó sorprendida. Negó su pregunta con la cabeza.

- Sé sincera – pidió el chico, de forma amable.

La muchacha suspiró.

- Está bien, me atrapaste…si, me sigue gustando – admitió Midori. - Pero no le vayas a contar nada ¿eh?

-…¿Tienes miedo a que él te rechace?

Esta vez, Aoyama se volteó hacia ella, para verla de frente.

- Pues…no lo sé, eso creo – murmuró Midori.

Los últimos momentos que recordaba cuando estaban de novios vinieron a su mente…las palabras que Seiji mencionó en aquel momento. En medio de la clase de educación física en la que él le decía: 'Ya no te quiero'. Las palabras más dolorosas que Midori pudo haber recibido en su vida. ¿Cómo es posible que una oración tan sencilla haya hecho un daño tan grave a su delicado corazón? No quería revivir aquel momento, los deseos de explotar en llanto eran enormes, pero su moral y su orgullo le indicaban aceptar la realidad y estar siempre al frente de cada situación que se enfrentase.

Midori le relató de todo lo que había ocurrido a Aoyama, le contó sobre la razón del término, que de un día a otro a Seiji le llego una crisis de confusiones en su mente y al parecer no quería seguir con ella. El chico escuchaba atento, pero apenas terminó de hablar miró su reloj…ya estaba pasando mucho tiempo y tenía que irse. Fue cuando se paró de la banca y caminó unos pasos cuando se percató que seguía lloviendo, y ahora a cántaros.

- ¡Discúlpame! Tengo que irme, Midori, espero encontrarme contigo en otra oportunidad – sonrió Aoyama, mientras se iba.

- Emm…si, claro, adiós – dijo Midori, tímidamente.

De pronto, el muchacho se detuvo y se volteo hacia la chica:  
- Y una cosa más…¡si quieres en verdad algo, lucha por él! – le dijo, acompañado de una sonrisa.

Midori le miraba muy sorprendida mientras que el chico salía corriendo hacia el local, para ir a buscar a su hermana. _"Si en verdad quieres algo, lucha por él…"_ la chica se repetía la frase en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo salió corriendo, colocándose la capucha. Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que hablar con él. La lluvia le golpeaba cada vez más fuerte y las lágrimas de sus ojos poco a poco fueron nuevamente saliendo a la luz y mezclándose con la de las gotas de lluvia.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, la lluvia poco a poco comenzó a cesar, pero ya se estaba haciendo lentamente de noche. Una buscaba al otro y ese otro escapaba de ella. El cielo estaba de un rojo intenso y Seiji se encontraba a las afueras del parque, en el sitio más solo de ahí, parado con las manos en los bolsillos mirando solitario el atardecer…las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, en el silencio el recuerdo de Midori crecía. Miraba fijamente hacia el interior de todos esos maravillosos colores que nacían del cielo. Sus ropas estaban empapadas al igual que el suelo y el pasto parecía engendrar rocío, debido a la lluvia que hace poco lloraba en la ciudad.

En su mente solo se encontraba el rostro de Midori¿qué rayos...? Esa chica, esa chica que en sus ojos nacía una pena tan profunda siempre, esa chica que desde que la conoció había de querer cuidarla y protegerla. Es cierto, él se encontraba confundido…confundido y no sabía que esperar de la chica, pero en verdad la esperanza nunca se perdía con ella.

Midori era una muchacha siempre sincera y con él había sido muy simpática y agradable, a veces sentía cosas por ella, sobretodo cuando estaba a su lado, cuando eran novios. Esa sensación que le causaba el estar a su lado y abrazarle siempre, el besarla en clases a escondidas de la profesora. Seiji sentía muchas cosas al pensar en ella, pero le ocasionaba de vez en cuando un odio profundo…ya que Midori es muy coqueta y la mayoría de los chicos del salón se encontraban de vez en cuando detrás de ella o coqueteándole, cosa que le enferma a Seiji. _"Nunca estuve con ninguna chica, cuando era su novio. Y ella siempre se encontraba con Gunjô o los otros y eso…es algo que los hombres no soportamos"_ pensó él, recordando claramente el motivo por el cual esos sentimientos por ella lo dejaron.

Cuando Midori sintió la brisa de la tarde pasar por su capa que sin duda enturbiaba el ambiente rojizo de aquel momento, que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, transformando de un sol matiza a una noche estrellada. La chica caminaba, con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas…y su capa empapada por las gotas de lluvia. Caminó hacia el sitio, hasta que logró divisarlo: estaba observando la puesta de sol en el sitio más abandonado del parque, ya que no había nada más que un extenso campo de pasto. _"Seiji…"_ pensó en su mente, sacándose de la cabeza la capa y apareciendo tras él, tras los árboles, con un atardecer que se estaba apagando…y mostrando así las estrellas que despertaban como luceros en el cielo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, sus ojos de verde color y un tanto llorosos se posaron en Seiji, quien se limitó a mirarla. Obviamente sabía que estaba allí. Alzó su vista al cielo, recordando por cada momento que había pasado, en como cuando la perdió por voluntad de él, en las discusiones que tuvieron la primera semana después de haber terminado. En las veces que ella le volvía a decir 'te quiero' después de una pelea, esto parecía ser al principio una simple pelea…pero ya eran tres semanas de que habían terminado. También recordó los momentos en el que intentaba poner celosa a Midori para ver como reaccionaba, como en ese caso en la cafetería, con Tomoka, a él le gustaba sentir que Midori sentía celos de otras personas para sentir su cariño. _"¿De qué otra forma puedo sentirlo?"_ pensaba él, resentido, al recordar también que Midori ni se inmutó cuando le vio abrazada a él.

El chico frunció el entrecejo y bajo la mirada. Aun así no quería mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera voltearse a verle. El resentimiento y lo que ella demostraba hacia él, lo poco que siempre le demostró le hacia pensar que ni siquiera le quiso. Mientras Seiji le daba la espalda, Midori se acercaba lentamente a él, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. Las lágrimas de sus ojos lentamente se fueron soltando. Los cerró con énfasis y juntó sus manos, que no tardó en apoyar en su espalda. Seiji se moría porque dijese algo, intentó que no viese su expresión…su expresión llena de cariño pero a la vez de desprecio, que solo quería abrazarle y tenerla toda la vida en sus brazos.

- Seiji-kun... – susurró Midori con la mirada baja. – Te amo...

El chico se sobresaltó.

Eso era otra cosa. Esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le decía algo así, alguien quien por primera vez le decía esas palabras…y en verdad le importaban. Seiji no respondió. Se giró, finalmente, hacia ella y la observó detenidamente, con sus ojos oscuros ojos se detuvo a verle, de un color y profundidad tan similar a la que expresaba ella en su mirar.

Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Midori le miraba desde su sitio, con las manos juntas, con las mejillas ruborizadas y con los ojos llorosos. Seiji le observaba sin expresión, conteniendo el amor que en ese momento nacía de él. Debía mostrar desprecio, sus palabras debían mentir para evitarse el dolor. Seiji y Midori se miraban de frente, pero como al Midori ser más baja que él, permanecían mirando cada uno en dirección al otro, a cortas distancias. Los ojos de Midori estaban llenas de esperanza y a la vez de pena, mientras que Seiji…asustado de sus propios sentimientos y de lo que podría llegar a hacer, le dio bruscamente de nuevo la espalda y le miró de reojo.

- Sígueme… - dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Eh? – Midori estaba algo distraída.

El muchacho comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, sin detenerse. Entendiendo recién el mensaje, la chica que permanecía sonrojada en esos momentos, decidió olvidar el asunto y dedicarse a seguirle el paso. Corrieron juntos por todo el campo de pasto, Midori seguía a Seiji, haciendo caso a su dirección…El chico salió del parque y corrió durante mucho tiempo cuesta arriba, en una subida. Como Seiji es muy deportivo no tenía problemas, pero Midori estaba un tanto complicada y le costaba un tanto seguirle el paso. _"Te seguiré donde tú vayas"_ pensó, dándose ánimos a ella misma y siguiendo adelante, haciendo caso a cada una de sus indicaciones. Estaba cansada, pero no se rendiría hasta que Seiji le diese una respuesta.

Seiji a veces le miraba de reojo para ver que hacia, la coleta de la chica saltaba al igual que su melena verdosa que rebotaba con su cara. _"Que linda es…"_ pensó con una sonrisa en su alma, que le hacía sentir muy satisfecho. Notó que se encontraba muy cansada, nunca había hecho tal esfuerzo, no era muy buena trotando, pero lo seguía en todo momento. Sus ojos no mostraban inocencia pero tampoco dureza, mostraban ilusión y deseo, algo que nunca nadie había visto en los ojos de Midori, quien seguía a Seiji esperando una respuesta con ansías y esperanza. El corazón de Seiji se llenó de armonía y de felicidad al imaginar el rostro de la chica que en esos momentos ocupaba su corazón.

De pronto, el rubio se detuvo en un árbol. Un viejo, gordo, grande y espeso sauce en el que adoraba tanto observar el atardecer. Tanto tiempo estuvieron corriendo que ya habían llegado demasiado tarde: era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo como pequeñas linternas. Seiji se asomó hacia la cima de la colina en la cual se encontraba el árbol y, junto a él observó fijamente lo que tenía frente a él: la ciudad, Tokio en su más hermoso esplendor. A su lado apareció Midori, quien se quedó sorprendida al ver tan bello paisaje.

- Es la ciudad…- dijo en un susurro. – Que hermosa se ve…

El chico asintió.

Por un momento ambos olvidaron las confusiones y sus corazones se perdieron en el resplandor que entregaba tanto Tokio como el cielo. Estrellas que brillaban en el cielo y en la Tierra, que iluminaban nuestra vida día a día, noche a noche. Midori se acercó un poco más, para ver más claramente lo que tenía frente a ella, sus ojos brillaban al igual que las estrellas y que las luces…llena de dicha por ese mágico momento. A su espalda, lentamente Seiji pasó sus manos por los hombros de Midori, la chica se ruborizó de repente, al sentir su tacto. No quería voltearse a verlo, prefería permanecer allí y no romper la magia del momento. Llevó sus manos juntas hacia su pecho, sintiendo cada hermoso momento que él le hacia vivir.

- Te amo… - murmuraron los labios de Seiji en el oído de Midori.

Los ojos de la chica mostraron profunda alegría y se sumergieron en un mar de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras que una plena sonrisa se frunció por sus labios.

Al recibir esta respuesta, decidida Midori se volteó y le dio la cara a Seiji que le miraba con ternura y agrado. Ambos conectaron sus miradas convirtiéndolas en una sola. Ambos llenos de dicha y muy contentos que sus sentimientos por fin habían sido aclarados, Seiji tomó a Midori de los hombros nuevamente, mirándola algo ruborizado. Sus manos recorrieron tiernamente el rostro de la chica, acariciándola y limpiando sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Ambos habían sufrido cosas igual de malas al haber intentado ocultar sus sentimientos. Habían sufrido casi lo mismo y habían buscado desesperadamente a un ser que le diera razón para olvidar al otro. El tiempo no fue suficiente para haberlos separado, la distancia tampoco y aunque cada lugar al que iban les recordaba la presencia del otro, por lo menos se salvaron por estos momentos…por lo menos tenían la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos e intentarlo otra vez.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Midori.

- Más que nunca – sonrió Seiji, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- No quiero que después me vengas a decir que no me quieres…

- Qué va…

Acto seguido pasó sus manos a sus hombros, acariciándolos y acercándolo a él. Midori tampoco se negó a fruncir sus labios y probar nuevamente el sabor de su boca que lentamente se transformó en un beso.

Seiji le mostró una sincera sonrisa a su novia.

Del corazón de Midori nacían solo sentimientos felices que debían vivir antes que se acabasen. Sentimientos sinceros de amor.

Eso había sido un sincero y delicado beso que se dieron a la luz de las estrellas y de la ciudad. Por fin el alma de dos amantes perdidos, el destino los volvió a unir…aunque no sabían si durarían el tiempo deseado…eso lo dejaban en manos de la suerte y cada uno confiaba plenamente en el otro.

- ¡Ah! No entiendo nada… - gritó el muchacho, confundido.

- Eres muy malo en matemáticas, Seiji-kun – comentó Midori sonriendo, que le observaba desde su cama.

- ¿¿Ahh si?? Y si eres tan buena…¿Por qué no me ayudas?

- Esos son ejercicios extras que te dio el profe porque no prestas atención en clases. Sería injusto que yo te los hiciera¿no?

Seiji sintió que le caía algo en la cabeza. Sin más, se levantó de su puesto, estirándose.

- ¡Es hora de un descanso! – exclamó.

- ¡¡Acabas de empezar!! – le recordó Midori.

- Si¡pero esto de estudiar cansa!

Con un prolongado bostezo, Seiji cogió de la mano a Midori y juntos fueron a pasear por la ciudad. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que volvieron a salir juntos y sentían que el destino estaba totalmente a su favor. Fueron a la misma plaza en la que se encontraron aquella vez, pero claro que ahora nacía un día soleado y caluroso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Midori y la chica se lanzó sobre Seiji.

Ambos se recostaron en el pasto, bajo un gran árbol. Seiji se sentó apoyando su espalda en el árbol, relajado. Midori se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, quien giraba la cabeza al lado contrario, sonrojado. Midori se acurrucó, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida. Al notar esto, Seiji apoyó levemente la cabeza en el árbol, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica. Sintió una calidez tan grande en su corazón que veces anteriores no la había sentido nunca... pasó su mano por la espalda de Midori y la abrazó con ternura.

Por primera vez, Seiji, se sentía querido por alguien, por alguien que tenía la seguridad que no lo traicionaría. _"¿Y si lo hace?"_ se preguntó a si mismo, observando el inocente y lindo rostro de la joven, no pudo contestarse su pregunta, pues el sueño lo inundó en el peor de los momentos, cayendo en una profunda siesta teniendo sobre el regazo a la chica.

Ambos quedaron dormidos hasta la puesta de sol. Midori despertó primero, le besó en la frente y desapareció trotando tranquilamente y con sus mejillas rosas hacia el lugar donde de seguro, si Seiji despertaba, la buscaría allí. Seiji permaneció profundamente dormido.

Había sido una muy curiosa tarde de domingo, como aquella en la que volvieron a estar juntos, pero esta era todo lo contrario…soleada, sin preocupaciones y juntos todo el tiempo con la sinceridad por delante. Con escasez de diálogos entre ambos y muchas reacciones que dejaban el mensaje claro. Tanto Midori como Seiji estaban rebosantes de felicidad.

De pronto, el rubio despertó de golpe. Consiguió ver que Midori no estaba, pero a su lado se encontraba una nota que decía:

_"Siempre que intentes buscarme, me encontrarás. Y cuando no me busques, yo lo haré; cuando tú me olvides, no te olvidaré. Eso te lo juro…porque te amo."_

Con una sonrisa en su boca y de forma tranquila, Seiji dejó el papel en su bolsillo y caminó lentamente y pasivo hacia la colina, hacia el mismo sauce en el que pasó todo. Después de que llegó, consiguió llegar a tiempo para la puesta de sol…ahí se encontraba Midori mirando la ciudad como la vez anterior. Ella se volteó para mirarle y le dijo:

- ¡Llegaste a tiempo para ver la puesta de sol! – exclamó.

Tras ella, los rayos violetas y el sol, matizaban de una forma increíble.

- No olvides que siempre estaré contigo – dijo el chico.

Seiji le abrazó por atrás mientras observaban el paisaje.

Sobre el destino nunca se sabe, ni las cosas que nos depara la vida. Pero algo si es seguro. El corazón no siempre te demuestra el camino correcto y con él los errores son muy fáciles de cometer, pero una vez que vas por buen camino y tu corazón eligió a la persona correcta…no hay obstáculo que pudiese vencer al amor, la sinceridad hacia el propio corazón es lo mejor para sanar heridas y desahogar tus penas. Aunque este no fuese correspondido.

- …Vale la pena intentarlo – dijo Seiji, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡¡¡Te amo!!! – gritó libremente Midori.

Después de esto, un abrazo a la luz del atardecer confirmó la unión de dos almas que se quieren y confían en lo que quieren. Mientras Midori dormía en su regazo, Seiji sacó la hoja en la cual Midori le había escrito aquella carta de declaración, la llevaba hacia todas partes. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, miró por unos instantes a su novia y le besó en la frente, rozando sus labios por sus mejillas y su boca…

_"Yo no te deseo a ti más tormento que el que ya tengo, sólo quisiera que nunca nos separáramos, y si en adelante, una palabra mía te duele, piensa que el mismo dolor estoy sintiendo yo…"_. Trazando estas palabras en respuesta a las de Midori, Seiji contempló la caída del atardecer.

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **Jeeh xD Fic que hice el 2005 apenas termine de ver Midori no hibi xD excelente serie muy chistosa y todo eso, pero el final me dejo completamente inconforme, por eso decidi poner un poquito mas de accion en esa relacion xP me inspire en este fic en el periodo en el que yo habia terminado con mi novio xDDD por eso si les parece un poquito OOC gomen n-nUu

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


End file.
